onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gum-Gumowoc
Gomu Gomu no Mi to Diabelski Owoc typu Paramecia, który zamienia ciało osoby która go zjadła w gumę. Użytkownik tego owocu może rozciągać całe ciało wedle życzenia. Początkowo był skarbem Shanksa i jego załogi, ale został przypadkowo zjedzony przez bohatera serii Monkey D. Luffy'ego. W polskiej wersji nazwa tego owocu jest tłumaczona jako Gumowy Owoc albo Gum-Gumowy Owoc. Dzięki temu Luffy wypracował swój styl walki w oparciu o moc tego owocu, z tego stylu korzystał również Oars z cieniem Luffy'ego i z połączeniem mocy diabelskiego owowcu Kage Kage no Mi zjedzonego przez Gekko Moriah. Wygląd thumb|220px|left|Wygląd i kształt owocu.Gomu Gomu no Mi jest fioletowym, kulistym owocem z wyrastającą łodygą, która ma kręcone wzorki na kszałt literki "S" (takie ogonki mają prawdopodobnie wszystkie Paramecie). Trochę przypomina on melon Yubari. Choć jego ostateczna wersja ma charakterystyczny wirujące wzroki Diabłeskiego Owocu, to w pierwszych wersjach Romance Down był rysowany bez nich. Mocne i słabe strony Głównym atutem diabelskiego owocu jest to (czego dowodem jest Luffy) że ciało człowieka może rozciągać się jak guma nawet gdy moc owoce są zniweczone (na przykład, gdy Nojiko wyciąga głowę Luffy'ego z wody w Arlong Park) i czyni je niemal całkowicie odporny na silne ataki walki wręcz, pociski czy nawet kule armatnie, może tak być że ataki użytkownika może być wzmocnione z zastosowaniem Busoshoku Haki, ciało Luffy'ego jest podobne do gumy, więc używa on go do ataków. Po pewnym czasie dla Luffy' ego jakikolwiek trening jest zbędny, gdyż może on rozciągać ciało z łatwością. W SBS Oda stwierdził, że maksymalna odległość na jaką Luffy może się rozciągnąć to 72 Gomu Gomus. Ciało użytkownika jest całe z gumy, w ten sposób może zjeść więcej jedzenia niż typowy człowiek. Jedną z największych słabości tego owocu jest fakt, że Luffy jest podatny na cięcia i kłucia. Jednak Shigan Lucci'ego nie przebił go. Luffy wspomina, że w dzieciństwie, gdy uderzenia innych nic mu nie robiły, to te dziadka go bolały poprzez Haki Uzbrojenia. Garp tłumaczył, że jego pięść to "pięść miłości". Bardzo przydatną mocną stroną tego owocu jest odporność na elektryczność. Zdolność ta pozwoliła Luffy'emu pokonać Enela oraz dotykać Billy'ego bez konsekwencji porażenia prądem. Poza tym użytkownik jest narażony na słabości każdego Diabelskiego Owocu (woda morska, Kairoseki). Techniki specjalne Gear Second thumb|220px|Luffy w Gear Second Poprzez szkolenie swoich umiejętności, Luffy znalazł nieoczekiwany sposób, aby zwiększyć swoją zdolność bojową, na przykład: zdolność do rozciągania swoich naczyń krwionośnych, aby zwiększyć szybkość przepływu krwi w nich, aby stać się szybszym i silniejszym, jednak kosztem tego jest niszczenie się jego organizmu w szybszym tempie. Normalny człowiek nie przeżył by tak silnego ciśnienia wewnątrz ciała, jednak jego Gumowe ciało mu na to pozwala. Gear Third thumb|220px|Luffy w Gear Third Luffy może nawet nadmuchać swoje kości, aby zwiększyć objętość swojego ciała i znacznie zwiększyć siłę swoich ataków, kosztem tego jest fakt, że ciało Luffy'ego zmniejsza się na krótki okres czasu (choć Luffy pozornie był w stanie pokonać tę słabość po użyciu Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun na Krakenie i powrócił później do swojego mniejszego rozmiaru). Gear Fourth Główna strona: ''Gear Fourth'' Luffy gryzie swoje przedramię nasycone przedtem Haki Uzbrojenia i nadmuchuje swoje mięśnie (podobnie do Gear Third, tylko,że tam nadmuchuje kości) i jego ciało staje się znacznie większe, a kończyny nasycone są Haki Uzbrojenia. Niewątpliwą zaletą jest to, że może poruszać się w powietrzu ze sporą szybkością. Ze względu na specyficzną budowę ciała nie może normalnie chodzić i musi się odbić od powietrza, co trochę przypomina Geppo. Jak skończy się limit czasowy tej techniki to użytkownik jest wyczerpany i przez 10 minut nie może używać Haki. Techniki Gomu gomu pistol.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Pistol|link=Gomu Gomu no Pistol Gomu Gomu no Muchi.PNG|Gomu Gomu no Muchi|link=Gomu Gomu no Muchi Gomu Gomu no Kama.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Kama|link=Gomu Gomu no Kama Gomu gomu no bazooka 2.png|Gomu Gomu no Bazooka|link=Gomu Gomu no Bazooka Gomu Gomu no Rocket.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Rocket|link=Gomu Gomu no Rocket Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi|link=Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi Gomu Gomu no Rifle.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Rifle|link=Gomu Gomu no Rifle Gomu Gomu no Gatling.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun|link=Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun Gomu kane.png|Gomu Gomu no Kane|link=Gomu Gomu no Kane Gomu Gomu no Fusen.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Fusen|link=Gomu Gomu no Fūsen Gomu Gomu no Bullet.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Bullet|link=Gomu Gomu no Bullet Gomu Gomu no Yari.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Yari|link=Gomu Gomu no Yari Gomu Gomu no Tate.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Tate|link=Gomu Gomu no Tate Gomu Gomu no Ono.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Ono|link=Gomu Gomu no Ono Gomu Gomu no Ikebana.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Ikebana|link=Gomu Gomu no Ikebana Luffy vs marigold stamp vs haki.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Stamp|link=Gomu Gomu no Stamp Gomu Gomu no Bowgun.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Bowgun|link=Gomu Gomu no Bowgun Gomu Gomu no Dame Da.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Dame Da|link=Gomu Gomu no Dame Da Gomu Gomu no Pistol Shot.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Pistol Shot|link=Gomu Gomu no Pistol Shot Gomu Gomu no Marunoko.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Marunoko|link=Gomu Gomu no Marunoko Gomu baku.png|Gomu Gomu no Baku Baku|link=Gomu Gomu no Baku Baku Gomu Gomu no Storm.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Storm|link=Gomu Gomu no Storm Gomu Gomu no Hanabi.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Hanabi|link=Gomu Gomu no Hanabi Gomu Gomu no Tako.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Tako|link=Gomu Gomu no Tako Gomu Gomu no Tako Hanabi.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Tako Hanabi|link=Gomu Gomu no Tako Hanabi Gomu Gomu no Kazan.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Kazan|link=Gomu Gomu no Kazan Gomu Gomu no Kazaguruma.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Kazaguruma|link=Gomu Gomu no Kazaguruma Gomu Gomu no Cannon.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Cannon|link=Gomu Gomu no Cannon Gomu Gomu no Bo.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Bō|link=Gomu Gomu no Bō Gomu Gomu no Ami.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Ami|link=Gomu Gomu no Ami Mikata Robot.png|Gomu Gomu no Mikata Robot|link=Gomu Gomu no Mikata Robot StampGatling.png|Gomu Gomu no Stamp Gatling|link=Gomu Gomu no Stamp Gatling Gomu gomu no ozuchi 29.png|Gomu Gomu no Ozuchi|link=Gomu Gomu no Ozuchi Gomu Gomu no Ogama.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Ogama|link=Gomu Gomu no Ogama Snake shot.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Snake Shot|link=Gomu Gomu no Snake Shot GomuGomuUFO.png|Gomu Gomu no UFO|link=Gomu Gomu no UFO Sytuacje specjalne Wodny_Luffy.jpg|Mizu Luffy|link=Mizu Luffy Afro_Luffy.png|Afro Luffy|link=Afro Luffy Nightmare_Luffy.png|Nightmare Luffy|link=Nightmare Luffy Champion_Luffy.png|Champion Luffy|link=Champion Luffy Giant_Luffy.PNG|Giant Luffy Filler, nienazwany|link=Giant Luffy Techniki drużynowe Sanji_schießt_Luffy_mit_Armee_de_l'Air_Gomu_Shoot_auf_Wapol.jpg|Armée de L'Air Gomu Shoot|link=Armée de L'Air Gomu Shoot Gomu_Gomu_no_Tatsu_Epaule_Maki_Muchi_Shoot.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Tatsu Épaule Muchi Maki Shoot|link=Gomu Gomu no Tatsu Épaule Muchi Maki Shoot Gomu_Gomu_no_300_Pound_Cannon.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Sanbyaku Pound Cannon|link=Gomu Gomu no Sanbyaku Pound Cannon 600mln beli Jackpot.jpg|6 Oku Berry Jackpot|link=6 Oku Berry Jackpot Candle_Lock_Gomu_Gomu_no_Tonkachi_Rifle.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Tonkachi Rifle|link=Gomu Gomu no Tonkachi Rifle Techniki drużynowe z fillerów Gomu_Gomu_no_Kaiten_Ono.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Kaiten Ono|link=Gomu Gomu no Kaiten Ono KamehameGomuGomunoBazoo'ha.png|Kamehame Gomu Gomu no Bazoo'ha|link=Kamehame Gomu Gomu no Bazoo'ha GomuGomunoKamehameha.png|Gomu Gomu no Kamehameha|link=Gomu Gomu no Kamehameha Brak.png|Gomu Gomu no Ora Ora|link=Gomu Gomu no Ora Ora Brak.png|Gomu Gomu no Kugi Punch|link=Gomu Gomu no Kugi Punch Gomu_Gomu_no_Rocket_2.png|Gomu Gomu no Rocket|link=Gomu Gomu no Rocket Filler brak.png|Gomu Gomu no Pachinko|link=Gomu Gomu no Pachinko brak.png|Gomu Gomu no Neji|link=Gomu Gomu no Neji Gomu_Gomu_no_Amidori.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Amidori|link=Gomu Gomu no Amidori brak.png|Gomu Gomu no Tsuribashi|link=Gomu Gomu no Tsuribashi brak.png|Gomu Gomu no Nagenawa|link=Gomu Gomu no Nagenawa brak.png|Gomu Gomu no Propeller|link=Gomu Gomu no Propeller brak.png|Gomu Gomu no Mizu Kure|link=Gomu Gomu no Mizu Kure brak.png|Gomu Gomu no Sensuikan|link=Gomu Gomu no Sensuikan brak.png|Gomu Gomu no Sadowari|link=Gomu Gomu no Sadowari brak.png|Gomu Gomu no Zenmai|link=Gomu Gomu no Zenmai brak.png|Gomu Gomu no Shoot|link=Gomu Gomu no Shoot brak.png|Gomu Gomu no Tomotsuna|link=Gomu Gomu no Tomotsuna brak.png|Gomu Gomu no Bungee|link=Gomu Gomu no Bungee Gomu_Gomu_no_Warp_anime.png|Gomu Gomu no Warp|link=Gomu Gomu no Warp Gomu_Gomu_no_Homerun.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Home Run|link=Gomu Gomu no Home Run brak.png|Gomu Gomu no Yo-Yo|link=Gomu Gomu no Yo-Yo brak.png|Gomu Gomu no Koma|link=Gomu Gomu no Koma Luffy_besiegt_Foxy_mit_Gomu_Gomu_no_Jitte.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Jutte|link=Gomu Gomu no Jutte brak.png|Gomu Gomu no Senjukannon|link=Gomu Gomu no Senjukannon Gomu_Gomu_no_Gomu_Doryoku.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Gomu Dōryoku|link=Gomu Gomu no Gomu Dōryoku Gomu_Gomu_no_Twin_Pistol.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Twin Pistol|link=Gomu Gomu no Twin Pistol Gomu_Gomu_no_1000000_Do_Bazooka.jpg|Gomu Gomu no 1000000 Dō Bazooka|link=Gomu Gomu no 1000000 Dō Bazooka brak.png|Gomu Gomu no Midare Gui|link=Gomu Gomu no Midare Gui Gomu_Gomu_no_Ricochet.jpg|Gomu Gomu no Ricochet|link=Gomu Gomu no Ricochet Spring_Hopper.png|Gomu Gomu no Spring Bullet (Haki)|link=Gomu Gomu no Spring Bullet (Haki) Gry wideo brak.png|Luffy Punch|link=Luffy Punch brak.png|Luffy Swing|link=Luffy Swing brak.png|Gomu Gomu no Dance|link=Gomu Gomu no Dance brak.png|Gomu Rush|link=Gomu Rush Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy Diabelski Owoc, jak i Paramecia ukazany w serii. *Jest to pierwszy Diabelski Owoc pokazany przed zjedzeniem. *Luffy posiada najwięcej nazwanych ataków. Ankieta Nawigacja Kategoria:Diabelskie Owoce Kategoria:Diabelskie Owoce typu Paramecia Kategoria:Monkey D. Luffy